


city walks and night lights

by jonginniesprout



Series: Journey [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: After the 3-hour ride back to Seoul, Jongin and Kyungsoo worked out on how can their story bloom now that they got all the time in their hands.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885222
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	city walks and night lights

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by one of the suggestions in my other fic [ journey (to one's heart) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909698) so I created a sequel somewhat inspired by Before Sunset since the first fic was from Before Sunrise. This has been playing on my mind for too long and now I think it needs to be done. :) I hope you all would like it as much as I smiled goofily while writing it. <3

Kyungsoo is happily smiling as he places every piece of equipment back inside his office cabinet. The cameras and lenses were all properly cleaned as well his desk. He won’t be needing any of those until Monday.

He is staring at his laptop, eyes boring as he waits for the time to change to 4:00PM. Finally he’s free for the whole weekend. Finally he could fulfill his promise to someone about a few weeks ago. Finally, he could answer the invitation that’s been blinking non stop in his phone inbox.

Finally, he could see Jongin again.

The moment they parted ways after the ride back to Seoul, Kyungsoo’s weeks were immediately occupied by series of photoshoots and editing requests either by his boss or other clients. 

It was always like that since he won an award from a photography contest years ago. He’s been in demand and that’s why even if he was planning to set up their  _ date _ at an earlier time, Kyungsoo could not waste the opportunities that his job was offering. 

It’s been years since his last serious relationship and he would lie if he won’t say he’s anxious. After seeing Jongin that day, his heart won’t seem to stop from thumping loudly inside his chest as he imagines him. 

His sun kissed skin, hazel eyes and his lovely smile. Jongin is definitely his type. Maybe even more. 

  
  


Kyungsoo tried his best to dress himself well that day. His hair was styled up, complimenting his blue button up shirt and black pants. 

He gives himself a once over as he checks his looks in their comfort room’s mirror before leaving the office. He then checks his phone and just right in time, a notification from Jongin comes in.

_ I’m here. See you. _

**___________________________**

The man is standing outside his office building in his six foot glory. He was wearing typical office worker clothes, long sleeved polo and black slacks, and Kyungsoo was just staring at him in awe. He looks different from the man he met on the train ride back to Seoul. The man in front of him was gorgeous, beautiful, probably even perfect. Especially when their eyes met and Jongin’s smile started to curl up. 

“Hi!” Jongin greets cheerfully, a soft smile on his lips. “It’s nice to finally see you again. You look great.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo bashfully replies, scratching the back of his neck. “You look great yourself, too. Sorry if I had you waited for too long. I was still packing up things earlier.”

“No worries, I just arrived a few minutes ago. I could wait for you for weeks or months, you know.” Jongin jests and the sound of his laugh was just music to Kyungsoo’s ears. 

The way Jongin’s whole face curves upward together with his lips every time he laughs, his eyes crinkling. It was indeed a sight to see.

“So, what do you want to do first?” Jongin asks before the atmosphere between them becomes uncomfortable. First dates are always awkward. 

Kyungsoo checks his phone for a few recommendations.  _ Movies, _ it's too early for that.  _ Dinner? _ He then checks the time. It was just thirty minutes past four, and he isn’t even hungry yet. Honestly, he feels he’s about to throw up, especially when he noticed that those brown orbs of Jongin were piercing through him as he waited for his reply.

Jongin probably read how distressed he is when the man pats his back and bobs his chin towards the sidewalk.

“Let’s go for a walk first, what do you think? Then let’s decide what to do along the way.”

He must really thank the gods and deities for sending Jongin into his life.

“Yeah, that would be great.” 

**___________________________**

The weather was probably on their side since it wasn’t that sunny anymore and there were no signs that it would rain soon as they walked along the park side by side, their hands almost brushing. Almost. 

“You've been very busy lately, yeah? How’s work going?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’m happy that I was able to make more money than usual but it's exhausting. This would probably be my only free weekend this month.”

Jongin hums, nodding his head. “So tell me, what are the things you usually do? Hobbies or anything.” 

He was thankful for the change of topic, he couldn’t bear to talk about work anymore. 

“Cooking.” He briefly replies, “I always find time to cook for myself every time I’m free. Wait, this is like answering my autobiography.” Kyungsoo chortles and he was successful in making Jongin laugh. 

“But I wanted to get to know you more. I am interested in you after all.”

Kyungsoo tries to hide the blush on his face on the other man’s statement. If he was just wearing a scarf, it would be easier to just bury his face on the cloth. But he isn’t wearing one, and Jongin’s curious eyes were just set on him. On his face. His crimson cheeks.

“Fine.” Kyungsoo answers. “I don’t have much aside from cooking. If you consider cleaning the house, then yeah. Those were the only things I do everytime I’m free. Oh, and grocery shopping too. So make that three.” 

“You’re really cute.” Jongin wasn’t able to hold the thoughts inside his head as he pats Kyungsoo’s raven hair. Kyungsoo felt like he was a child getting some compliments. 

“I don’t do much myself, too. I visit the gym regularly but Sunday is my rest day. Like literally, I will just lay on my bed and stare at my ceiling and do nothing until my stomach grumbled.”

They both shared their laughter for a few moments as they walked along the busy streets. They hadn't noticed they had already passed the park’s exit and was now on a different alley, way far from where Jongin had left his car. 

“There’s a new bakeshop nearby. My coworker told me that their cinnamon bun tastes great. Want to try it?” Jongin offers, totally forgetting that he needs to walk more than a kilometer back to get his car. 

“I would love to, but don’t you want to get your car first? We can come here after getting it.”

“Nah.” Jongin dismisses with his hand. “That would mean we could walk back together later. That also means I got to have a longer time to spend with you.” Jongin gives him a playful smile and Kyungsoo’s chest starts to feel warm. To feel happy. 

**___________________________**

“My job is consuming most of my time and that’s probably why my ex left me for good. He chose another partner that could give him all the time in the world. That won’t definitely be me, so I ended things with him.”

“Your ex is an asshole.” Jongin hisses.

Kyungsoo can’t remember how they started the conversation but as soon as they finished their debate about which coffee tastes better, Latte or Americano, Jongin started asking more about him, and at the same time telling more about himself. 

They were walking on the same path they strolled earlier. The night was getting darker and they both hadn't gotten proper dinner yet save for the pastries and coffees they had from the bakeshop. 

“You need your job and you need your career to bloom. Only immature and selfish assholes would only look for another partner just because you're busy with your job.” 

“So say, if you were in the situation and we could only meet once a month. Or maybe once every two months, won’t you leave me? You’re not going to break up with me? You’re not gonna cheat?” 

For the first time that day, Jongin was finally rendered speechless. Now he was the one whose cheeks are turning into a darker shade of red. Now he is the one who’s lost for words. 

Kyungsoo loves how Jongin tries to collect his thoughts as he stares at him, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo’s face. Not even for one bit.

Jongin’s lips curve into a small and sweet smile. “I won’t. I will not leave you.” Jongin halts his steps and Kyungsoo follows suit as he watches Jongin’s next actions. The man cups his cheeks, warm hands holding his small face. And his eyes were nothing but sincere and honest. Calm and loving. “But I will also do my best to make an effort to meet you every time I can. Relationships are about give and take after all. And I definitely won’t cheat.” 

Jongin finally removed his hands on Kyungsoo’s beet red face. He too, was surprised with what he just did. But Jongin couldn’t help it. Kyungsoo was just too irresistible.

Kyungsoo was finally able to breathe out when Jongin stepped away, he didn't notice he was holding his breath for too long.

“Look, I’m sorry I just got carried away. I know first impressions last but I swear I didn’t intend to--”

“Jongin, it’s okay.” Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s flailing hands as he tries to explain himself. “Now why won’t we decide on where to go next?”

“What are you hungry for right now?” Jongin was able to calm himself down after Kyungsoo’s reassurance. 

“What about street foods?”

“Street foods for our first date? Are you sure?”

Kyungsoo bit his lips, trying to hide the huge smile that was starting to form.

“We could grab some dinner at a fancy restaurant on our second date, no?”

“A second… a second date?” Jongin stutters, dumbfounded. “You mean, I-- we-- I mean you would see me again after this? Does that mean you like me, too?” 

Kyungsoo hums, finally letting the smile bloom on his face as he grabs Jongin’s hand. 

“Yeah. I think you’re kind of a good guy after all. So why not give it a shot while you impress me more.” 

**___________________________**

As they got back to Jongin’s car after hours and hours of strolling along the city under the moon and night lights, both of them already fell comfortably in each other’s company.

No more suffocating silence, no more awkward atmospheres. Just full of shared stories and laughters, about both everything and nothing. About how Jongin loves to watch football every Saturday night while drinking a can of beer or two albeit he hadn’t tried playing the real game before. About how Kyungsoo experimented with a few recipes.

Both of them promised to try each other’s interests soon. And with that promise comes a series of more future dates and more time to get to know each other.

Jongin offered to drive Kyungsoo home and the latter happily agreed. There’s no more bus nor subway available anyway. 

“You could input your address in the GPS.” Jongin says, flashing his smile as he starts the engine.

“You sure it won’t be a bother?” Kyungsoo asks for good measure. His place was an hour away from Jongin’s and it was already getting late. He’s sure Jongin was tired, too.

“Kyungsoo, I told you I want to spend longer time with you.” 

Kyungsoo nods as Jongin starts to drive along the highway. He was staring outside the beautiful night sky. The shining stars and moon which he feels like guiding them the whole time because everything just went great. It was more than perfect. 

Kyungsoo stays as cheerful as he can, afraid Jongin might get sleepy along the long drive. He was singing along with the music playing on Jongin’s speakers and the other man just hums along, enjoying the majestic voice coming out from his date.

“So you could sing, huh? You could sing really well. Why didn’t you tell me about that?” 

“Because it’s reserved for special people. Like my family and close friends. My ex doesn’t even know I can sing.” 

Jongin switches the gear as he pulls to a stop. The red light on the traffic signal blinking. 

“That means, I’m special?” Jongin asks, a hopeful look on his eyes, a warm smile on his lips.

Kyungsoo didn’t reply as he continued singing through the ballad song that was playing in the background. 

Jongin grabs his hand that was resting on his knees, warm lips kissing the skin softly. 

“Thank you Kyungsoo, for giving me a chance.” 

Kyungsoo rubs the back of Jongin’s hands, forming comforting circles. “I think I should thank you too, for approaching me first on our train ride.” 

**___________________________**

“So, this is me.” Kyungsoo points his hand on the apartment at his back. “It’s going to be a long way back to your place.”

“No worries.” Jongin says, playing at the hem of his shirt. He looks like he wants to tell or do something, Kyungsoo notices, by the way he was fidgeting in his place. 

“Do you want to get some water or maybe coffee or tea before going home?” 

Jongin perks up, his hands leaving his shirt finally. “No, no. It’s fine, I don’t think it’s right to get inside your house especially when it’s just our first date.” 

“But it was okay to kiss me even if I was a total stranger back then?” Kyungsoo jests, earning another blush from Jongin. 

“So…” The taller man speaks up, unsure on what to say next.

Kyungsoo playfully raises his brows, challenging “So, what?” 

“So, when can I see you again?” 

“Probably next month.” Kyungsoo smirks, loving the way Jongin’s face changes from expectant to slowly forming a frown. 

“Just kidding. I told you I got the whole weekend off. So we could meet again tomorrow and on Sunday, too. That is if you have no plans on staring at your ceiling--”

“No. Saturday and Sunday, I would love that.” Jongin immediately interrupts as he closes the gap between them. “So this is goodnight, right?”

“Mhm..” Kyungsoo nods, staring at the warm hazel brown eyes in front of him. 

They were standing at each other really close and he could feel the warmth of Jongin’s breath. He could hear the loud beating of his heart. 

Jongin cups his cheeks again for the second time that day as he tilts his head. “May I?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer as he closes his eyes instead, waiting for Jongin’s move.

And just like the first time, it was magical. The way their lips fit perfectly into each other. The soft pecks Jongin was leaving on his chin, cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips. Those were enough to take Kyungsoo to cloud nine. 

Jongin pulls away, his eyes reflecting the thousands of stars in the sky. “Goodnight Kyungsoo. Rest well and see you tomorrow.” 

Kyungsoo sighs contentedly as he replies, “Goodnight Jongin. Drive safely and yeah, see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please let me know your thoughts <3
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jonginniesprout)


End file.
